Un petit bout de Paradis
by The girl of the World
Summary: Rien ne pouvait les rendre plus heureux que l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né dans leur famille. Même si un ou deux problèmes allaient leur tomber sur les bras.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je dédie cette fiction en deux chapitres à ma cousine qui a accouché il y a peu. Donc le sujet est tout découvert. Un petit bébé joufflu pour Sam et Gabriel. Oh, rien que d'y penser, j'ai un débordement de sentiments !

J'arrête avec ça et vous souhaite bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit bout de Paradis<strong>

Ce fut Gabriel qui l'avait porté. Ils avaient approuvé tous les deux ce mode de conception. Gabriel lui racontait tout le temps que sa Grâce permettrait un bon développement du fœtus sans recourir à une mère porteuse ou modifier le métabolisme de Sam.

Modification très très très douloureuse. Il avait insisté sur ce point. Du coup, Gabriel eut droit a un petit amas de cellules en formation dans son ventre pendant des mois.

Sam l'avait chouchouté comme pas possible mais Gabriel ne s'était pas plaint. Ça non ! Recevoir à manger quand il voulait, tout ce qu'il voulait, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Tout ça, servi par son adorable Sammymoose. Que demander de plus ?

Une chambre du bunker avait été aménagée spécialement pour le bébé. L'Archange avait annoncé que se serait un garçon, alors se serait un garçon. Toutes les teintes de bleu y étaient passées.

Aigue-marine, azur, azur clair, azurin, bleu, bleu acier, bleu barbeau, bleu bleuet, bleu canard, bleu céleste, bleu charrette, bleu ciel, bleu cobalt, bleu de France, bleu de minuit, bleu de Prusse, bleu dragée, bleu électrique...

Dean avait voulu aider à choisir la peinture.

-Non Dean ! C'est pas du bleu, pas du tout. Comment as-tu pu confondre le canard et le charrette ?

Sam s'était réellement donné à fond. Même courir dix fois le marathon ne l'aurait pas autant épuisé. Il avait l'impression que ses journées s'allongeaient et ses nuits raccourcissaient. Quelques semaines devinrent une éternité.

Il fallut à Gabriel uniquement cinq semaines pour transformer le cadet de chasseur aguerri en esclave d'archange enceint. Quant à Dean et Castiel, ils observaient le manège s'opérer, regardant Sam traverser en long et en large le bunker sous les ordres de Gabriel.

L'aîné s'en était amusé plus d'une fois. Il trouvait d'ailleurs dommage que ce n'était pas lui qui portait l'enfant. Samantha s'en serait pourtant réjoui !

Castiel essayait de comprendre pourquoi Sam devenait un attardé. Pas de façon péjorative mais il avait remarqué que, plus les jours passaient et plus le chasseur perdait de son vocabulaire.

Il était passé de « Le Wendigo est un humain transformé à cause du cannibalisme. Beaucoup de légendes disent que manger de la chair humaine procure des pouvoirs particuliers. Il se cache dans les forêts et se nourrit de campeurs ou de chasseurs. Dans ce cas, la seule façon de s'en sortir est de lui mettre le feu » à « C'est un Wendigo. Vas-y au chalumeau ».

Gabriel, par contre, gagnait en autorité si cela était encore possible. Les premières nuits, il était possible de voir Sam une ou deux fois dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et l'apporter à son compagnon.

Puis, les bouteilles firent place à des verres et les passages nocturnes augmentèrent leur fréquences jusqu'à douze fois.

-Tout ça pour que son eau soit fraîche, qu'elle vienne du robinet et qu'elle n'ait pas le goût du plastique ?

Sam n'avait fait que hocher la tête, argumentant de sa nouvelle phrase fétiche.

-Gabriel est enceint. Tout est différent.

Ah oui ! Tout était différent. Et pas que Gabriel apparemment. Sam se pliait en quatre pour répondre aux attentes de l'homme qui passait sa journée au lit.

Puis la santé de Sam s'était dégradée. Après les nuits presque blanches, il commença à louper les repas. D'abord le petit-déjeuner, pour préparer celui de l'Archange et en profiter pour rattraper deux minutes de sommeil.

Un morceau de pain avec une tranche de jambon et une feuille de salade étaient les seuls aliments qu'il ingurgitait au déjeuner. Pour le dîner, un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain.

Dean l'obligeait de temps en temps à manger avec lui et Castiel. Cela lui apportait un repas complet au moins une fois dans la journée. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de perdre du poids. Pas de façon significative mais assez pour lui faire perdre de son énergie.

La fois de trop arriva au quatrième mois. Sam avait commencé à peindre la future chambre de leur enfant. Dean lui avait apporté l'escabeau.

-Alors Sammy. Pas assez grand pour toucher le plafond ?

-Non mais je peux toujours voir le haut de ton crâne.

Il reçut un coup de pinceau trempé de peinture sur son jogging. Sam eut un petit ricanement tandis que son frère, le sourire en coin, lui tourna le dos pour s'attaquer au coin opposé.

Le cadet monta sur l'escabeau avec le rouleau d'adhésif en main pour délimiter les surfaces à peindre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il mette du bleu barbeau sur le bleu céleste !

Il n'y avait que quatre marches. Les deux premières furent faciles. La troisième lui coupa le souffle. La dernière ne vit que l'ombre du pied au-dessus d'elle. Sam tomba à terre.

Dean se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put et ne réfléchit même pas en courant vers son frère évanouit sur le sol. Il vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de blessure grave et heureusement, seule une bosse restera.

Il tenta de lui faire reprendre connaissance mais la chute devait avoir vidé ses forces. Dean appela Castiel, inquiet que Sam ne reviennent pas à lui. L'ange fut là et analysant la situation rapidement, s'agenouilla à côté de Dean et posa une main sur le torse.

-Il n'a rien. En tout cas, pas à cause de la chute. Il a eu un vertige et il est tombé. Je perçois une grande fatigue. Le coup sur la tête l'a assommé et son corps perçoit cela comme un temps de repos. Sam est déjà dans un profond sommeil. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas pu le réveiller. De plus, le manque de nourriture a fini de l'épuiser.

Évidement. Le nouveau mode de fonctionnement du cadet ne pouvait pas durer. Dean se redressa et porta à l'aide de l'ange Sam jusqu'à sa chambre où Gabriel avait élu domicile.

Une remarque de celui-ci allait les accueillir mais son sourire se figea d'horreur en voyant Sam inconscient et traîner des pieds. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'aîné lui raconta sèchement les événements.

-Il est tombé de l'escabeau. Un vertige d'après Cas. Tu dois savoir pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est à cause de toi qu'il ne dort plus. Et pour info, il pourrait même participer à une grève de la faim. Il est très doué.

Castiel voulut le rappeler à l'ordre. Il s'adressait tout de même à un Archange. Mais la colère dans sa voix et celle au fond de ses yeux l'en dissuada. Il avait des raisons d'être dans cet état. Des raisons valables.

Ils l'amenèrent jusqu'au lit où ils l'allongèrent sur son oreiller. Dean s'occupa tant bien que mal de lui retirer son jogging toujours taché de peinture fraîche et ses chaussures.

Gabriel se décala comme pour éviter de briser le corps allongé à ses côtés. Il était empli d'incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu arriver à de telles extrémités sans s'en être rendu compte ?

-Peut-être que maintenant, tu te contenteras d'une bouteille d'eau.

Dean le regardait. Il avait fini sa tâche et se rapprochait de la sortie.

-Il va se reposer. Je te le jure.

Dean entendit ces paroles mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il sortit de la chambre. Castiel était toujours là, le fixant comme en attente de quelque chose. Gabriel du le rassurer.

-Ça va aller. Je m'occupe de lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ange. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint Dean, Gabriel se colla cette fois à Sam comme pour le protéger et s'excuser. Il le tenait d'une main sur le ventre et l'autre dans les cheveux.

L'homme ne bougea pas. Seul son souffle continu et régulier prouvait qu'il dormait. Gabriel ne put résister à l'embrasser sur le front, puis sur les lèvres qui ne réagirent pas au baiser.

Il le laissa dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Il allait reprendre une alimentation normale, même si ce n'était que de la nourriture pour herbivore.

Il pourrait claquer des doigts à l'avenir. Oui, il le pourrait.

Sam dormit une journée entière. Il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois. Castiel leur avait apporté de quoi manger pour chacun des repas tout en examinant le cadet.

Dean ne semblait pas s'être calmé puisqu'il ne vint pas voir son frère mais il prit des nouvelles grâce à Castiel.

Dès que Sam émergea du brouillard, difficilement, Gabriel se rapprocha de lui comme pour le protéger de ce qui pourrait l'agresser au réveil. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment il en était arrivé à être pelotonné contre Gabriel.

-Salut la belle au bois dormant. Bien dormi ? Tu as fait le tour du cadran. Deux fois.

Le cadet du réagir par automatisme car, d'un coup, il s'écarta de l'archange pour tenter de se lever.

-Désolé. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Je reviens tout de suite.

Mais Gabriel le retint pour l'empêcher de sortir du lit. Il le regarda, étonné. Il voulait bien un verre d'eau, non ?

-Sammy. Tu restes avec moi, aujourd'hui. Et peut-être aussi demain et après-demain. Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu manges. Alors tu vas revenir à côté de moi et j'appelle Castiel.

Il obéit. C'était vrai qu'il avait mal partout et s'allonger semblait être une très bonne idée. Castiel ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau rempli à ras bord.

Dean le suivait avec une bouteille de jus d'orange et deux verres. Il était soulagé de voir son petit frère revenir enfin à lui. Ça se lisait sur son visage.

Les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre dès ce matin-là. Gabriel ménagea Sam le plus possible. Son frère et Dean l'y aidèrent, surtout lorsque le cadet eut la merveilleuse idée de vouloir aller faire un footing alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

-Gabriel dort encore. Comme ça, je ne le dérange pas. Alors que si je m'absentais dans la journée, je ne pourrais pas l'aider.

Voilà l'excuse qu'il leur avait servi tandis que Castiel le maintenait d'une main sur l'épaule assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Dean lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner, passé en mode je-prends-soin-de-mon-crétn-de-petit-frère.

Il suffit d'une menace pour le rendre docile. Priver Sam de son ordinateur fonctionnait plutôt bien. Surtout si c'était durant toute la grossesse de Gabriel.

Puis tout s'accéléra un beau matin du sixième mois.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Voici le chapitre deux que vous attendez tellement. Cette fois-ci pas de long discours. Je vous laisse directement avec ce chapitre qui va être tout mignon.

Ah ! Et EAS, c'est un acronyme que j'ai inventé il y a quelques années et que j'utilise lorsque mon petit frère s'agrippe un peu trop fort à ma jambe. Pour de vrai.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit bout de Paradis 2<strong>

Puis tout s'accéléra un beau matin du sixième mois.

Sam se réveilla péniblement. Sûrement à cause des bières que lui avait fait ingurgiter l'Archange. Pour lui, Sam ne se détendait pas assez souvent. Il avait alors décidé de remplacer Sam le cerveau par Sam le rigolo.

Les bouteilles s'accumulèrent aux pieds du cadet. Dean l'avait légèrement réprimandé comme quoi ça coûtait cher, même pour un Winchester, arnaqueur de père en fils.

Mais lorsque le rire de son frère, un tout petit rire, se fit entendre, il apporta lui-même une bouteille cachée précieusement dans sa chambre.

Aucun des deux ne toucha un seul verre, même si l'aîné se permit une simple goutte. Gabriel trouvait des plus drôle de regarder son aimé plonger dans un état euphorique sans retenu. Cependant, il faisait attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise, non plus.

Surtout après que Sam eut la merveilleuse idée de monter sur la table dans le plus simple appareil avant de foncer tête baissée contre la bibliothèque. Ne plus jamais lui faire croire qu'il pouvait passer à travers les murs lorsqu'il était saoul !

La soirée s'était terminée quelques heures plus tard. Sam ne tenait plus debout. Dean le portait tant bien que mal alors qu'il avait mal aux côtes à cause d'avoir trop ri.

Aidé de Gabriel, il réussit à le mettre au lit. Son cerveau s'éteignit en même temps que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Et maintenant, il se réveillait avec la gueule de bois qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Il se frotta les yeux, lâchant un râle de douleur. D'accord, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant bu mais cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment l'impression que l'alcool n'était pas le seul responsable.

Gabriel émergea lui aussi de son sommeil perturbé par les mouvements de son amant. Il se colla à lui pour se procurer un peu plus de chaleur. Mais l'odeur d'alcool le fit bien vite reculer.

-Sérieusement, va te doucher si tu ne veux pas rendre notre enfant alcoolique par inhalation de tes effluves.

Tout en délicatesse. Les coups de pied dans le dos l'obligèrent à suivre l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Le bruit de la douche n'aidait pas son mal de crâne à s'évaporer. Cependant, quelque chose l'interpella.

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Il y avait comme un écho, un son qui se répétait. Il crut aux battements de son cœurs mais quand des paroles se précisèrent, la panique monta d'un seul coup. Gabriel l'appelait douloureusement.

Il sortit de la douche sans rien toucher sauf une serviette pour la mettre autour de sa taille. Les traces de pas sur le sol, dégoulinantes d'eau témoignèrent de la vitesse à laquelle il sortit de la salle de bain pour se mettre sur le lit et regarder l'Archange.

Ses deux mains crispées étaient posées sur son ventre, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Il respirait difficilement par à coup. Sam ne pensa qu'à une seule chose.

« _C'est pour aujourd'hui _»

Il enleva les draps qui le recouvrait. Gabriel resta sur le dos mais replia les jambes contre lui. Il continua à gémir quelques secondes avant que tout ne s'arrête brusquement. Sa peau prit alors le relais. Elle luisait d'une couleur bleu électrique. La couleur d'une grâce.

-CASTIEL ! cria Sam ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Gabriel lui avait expliqué théoriquement comment cela pourrait se dérouler. Des contractions, sa peau colorée aux additifs alimentaire et la sortie de l'enfant. Tout se déroulait extrêmement vite.

Et il avait oublié qu'il suffisait de six mois pour arriver à ce résultat.

L'ange se téléporta dans leur chambre, en pyjama, et ne posa aucune question, s'attelant directement à la tache de faire accoucher son frère.

-Sam, j'ai besoin que tu sortes.

Le concerné paraissait horrifié lorsqu'il l'entendit lui adresser la parole.

-Quoi ? Je ne vais pas le laisser seul. Je reste. Tu ne vois pas qu'il...

-Je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe mais je vais devoir interagir avec sa grâce et la laisser apparaître. À moins que tu ne souhaites devenir aveugle, tu ne me sers à rien ici.

Il sortit donc de la chambre sous les cris des contractions qui reprirent. N'osant pas regarder et risquer de s'immobiliser sur place, il ouvrit la porte et la referma en une seconde. Dean se trouvait devant lui, tout aussi réveillé.

Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres pour le rassurer.

-Allez viens. On va chercher tes fringues avant que tu ne perdes le peu qu'il te reste.

La serviette sur ses hanches menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment et à moins qu'il ne veuille faire le concours avec son enfant sur qui serait le plus beau tout nu, il devait trouver de quoi s'habiller.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'ami où ils stockaient une partie de leurs affaires pour les urgences. Comme celle-ci. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Il voulait rejoindre Gabriel, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il était là, à ses côtés, que tout se passerait bien.

-Sammy, tout va bien se passer. Cas est avec lui. Il connaît tout ce qu'il faut pour accoucher un ange. Même un Archange !

Lui aussi avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Allez viens. On va attendre un peu.

Portant chacun une chaise, ils se postèrent devant la chambre du cadet, en attente d'une réponse. Les cris de douleur résonnaient. Ce n'était pas agréable de se voir séparer d'une partie de sa grâce, même si tout avait été fait pour.

Son corps avait de lui-même développé un morceau de grâce à partir de celle de Gabriel. Mais le cordon qui les reliait toujours, rendu fragile à cause des échanges pour maintenir le petit être en vie, devait être sectionné.

Sous la porte, l'éclat apparut. C'était le moment. Et tout s'arrêta. D'un coup, la lumière qui filtrait s'évapora, les cris ne s'entendaient plus, aucune pression ne semblait alourdir l'atmosphère.

Sam paniqua. Il ne savait pas si il était au bord de l'évanouissement ou de la crise de nerf. Il tenta de se lever pour aller le voir, s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il n'en aurait que pour une seconde.

Son frère le retint par le bras. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on devenait papa et quelque chose lui disait que sortir une blague serait très déplacé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Castiel. Il avait vraiment l'air exténué. Posant son regard en premier sur Dean puis sur Sam, il remit en place ses manches qu'il avait remonté pour mieux s'occuper de l'accouchement.

Enfin, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam pour qu'il entre dans la chambre. Il la referma derrière lui, un petit geste pudique pour garder ce nouveau cocon. La lumière de la chambre, maintenant allumée, semblait être attirée par ce qui se passait sur le lit.

Tous les draps étaient au sol. Il aurait cru que Gabriel avait juste eu trop chaud durant la nuit. Cependant, un léger mouvement attira son attention. Gabriel le regardait avec des yeux fatigués mais pétillants.

Il baissa le regard sur ce qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Sam s'approcha lentement, n'y croyant pas. Il avait peur de tout briser en allant trop vite, en voulant se précipiter sur ce nouvel avenir.

Sam approcha sa main de ce petit être. Il passa un doigt le long du visage pour savourer cette sensation. Le petit le regardait calmement, ayant l'air d'apprécier lui aussi le geste.

De tous petits yeux ambre le regardaient et ne le lâchaient pas. Le cadet en était ravi. C'était un moment formidable. Le bébé, bien à l'abri dans les bras de Gabriel, ne risquait rien, absolument rien.

Sam dirigea ensuit son attention vers le sommet du crane, vers les petites boucles brunes indisciplinées. Le bébé dut se rendre compte de ce changement car il essaya de tendre les bars vers sa tête.

Le cadet vit son petit tour et il ne put cacher l'immense sourire qui apparut sur son visage. Il attrapa doucement un petit poing levé. Les minuscules petits doigts disparaissaient sous les siens.

L'immense index caressa chacun des doigts de l'enfant qui venait de naître. Ils se déplièrent et attrapèrent sans ménagement celui de Sam. Le premier geste d'affection du petit serait quelque chose gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Gabriel le regardait faire. Il se contentait de ce moment mais Sam devenant gaga le rendait hilarant. Il ne se moquait pas, non. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Fais gaffe Sam, tu as un EAS.

-Un quoi ?

-Un EAS. Un Élan d'Affection Soudain.

Il détacha enfin son regard du nouveau-né pour le poser sur Gabriel. Il avait lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Un peu épuisé mais il ne voulait rater cet événement pour rien au monde.

Sam se posa au-dessus de son visage et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. C'était une sorte de remerciement mais aussi une envie folle comme celles qui n'ont pas besoin de motif pour se faire.

-Très drôle. Hilarant.

La remarque de l'archange ne l'empêcha pas de laisser son doigt là où il était. La minuscule paume du bébé était chaude, douce et Sam ne se sentait pas l'envie de s'y soustraire.

-C'est notre fils, Sam.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est notre fils. Bienvenu petit ange.


End file.
